Terraformars (Terra Formars)
Terraformars are a species that features in Terra Formars. History Terraformars were a race of humanoid insectoid creatures whose origins were traced to Earth during the events of the Mars Terraforming Project around 500 years ago. During this time, mankind on Earth began an attempt to terraform Mars where they seeded it with moss with cockroaches being sent as well to the red planet. Over the span of centuries, the cockroaches through unknown means began to evolve into a much larger and more humanoid form. It was believed that the Terraformars period of evolution was artificially accelerated by the inhabitants of Rahab that once existed in the system but became the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. Part of their evolution was shaped to survive the endless downpour of space radiation and -80C temperatures. At this point in 2577 AD, the first human manned ship known as BUGS1 was sent to Mars with a crew of six with all of them being attacked and killed by the giant mutated cockroaches but not before they managed to send a warning back to Earth. Since that time, Earth began to research them and their immunological responses became the basis of BUGS surgery. Several decades later in 2599 AD, a multinational expedition was assembled known as BUGS2 that consisted of humans that had their DNA altered to allow them access to superhuman abilities based on insects. Unknown to anyone, a secret mission was given to elements of the crew by unknown parties who tasked them with bringing back a Terrraformar egg. After landing on the red planet, the crew of BUGS 2 were themselves all eliminated except for Komachi Shokichi and Hiruma Ichiro. By 2620, Earth had begun to suffer from a mysterious illness known as the Alien Engine (A.E.) Virus that had no known cure to modern science on Earth. It was believed that the means of curing the rapidly infected human population was through the Terraformars on Mars leading to the creation of the Annex I expedition. Crew members of this multinational expedition were all outfitted with similar procedure as those of BUGS2 namely the Bugs Procedure though this was a new improved process known as the Mosaic Organ Operation. The mission of this crew was to go to Mars and capture Terraformar specimens alive to bring back to Earth in the hope of finding a cure to the virus afflicted human population. As it approached Mars, Annex 1 came under attack from Terraformars that had been on the ship with six of the creatures present that began slaughtering numerous crewmen along with destroying large quantities of the transformative medicine. An attempt was made to contact U-NASA to abort the mission but the superiors on the project told the Annex 1 to continue with their objective. As a result, the surviving crew landed on Mars where they divided themselves among their respective six squads that were tasked with capturing live Terraformars. However, a number of the squads were mercilessly attacked by the insectoid creatures that killed more members of the crew. The German composed members of Squad 5 were among the victims of the Terraformars who destroyed the entire group. Whilst the battle was waged on Mars, a number of Terraformars had managed to make their way to Earth where they were hiding in isolated communities and killing any human that discovered them. These Terraformars were using the communication network in order to communicate with the rest of their kind on Mars. Overview In appearance, Terraformars were large 2 meter tall dark skinned bipedal creatures resembling humans with a humanoid style face and antennae at the top of their heads. They had a sturdy strong carapace, increased agility and a greater level of strength when compared to humans allowing them to rip apart limbs with ease. Amylose polysaccharides was burnt by their bodies in order to produce massive burst of energy. Such was the extent of their strength that a simple swing from their arms was enough to decapitate humans or break their necks. Their evolution had made them much more stronger and durable compared to their ancestors allowing them to survive in hostile environments to the point that they could operate in high levels of heat generated by flames without any harm. They were incredibly swift which was magnified from the natural trait of cockroaches. It was estimated that they could travel 320 kilometers per hour from their first step with this making their speed almost supreme. Similar to their cockroach origins, their brains were not located in their heads but rather their Subesophageal Ganglion was situated in the chest. As such, decapitation did not kill them and in fact the Terraformar was still able to operate so long as the Subesophageal Ganglion remained intact and had access to oxygen. Furthermore, they had a pair of wings that could be unfolded on their backs that gave them the ability to fly. Ordinary projectile weapons did not wound them and harmlessly impacted on their carapace. Reproduction was achieved through eggs that were laid by died members of their kind prior to their demise and contained all the genetic information of their race. Similar to their cockroach ancestors, Terraformars were primarily nocturnal and operated in large numbers during night time. The species demonstrated an amazing capacity to adapt and evolve with them becoming immune to certain attacks in the next generation. Such a trait was evident when a number of Terraformars proved vulnerable to a BUGS2 parasite infection only for specimens grown from newborn eggs to become immune to such an attack. Furthermore, they had the ability to absorb the traits of other species by the consumption of their body parts allowing them to gain new powers such as improved jumping capacity through improved legs or discharge heat from their hands. It was for this reason that the Terraformars actively sought out dead foes or fallen limbs from their prey in order for their genetic traits to be absorbed by their kind. Terraformars demonstrated little in the terms of personality but were shown to be highly intelligent and able to pick up concepts quickly. Through simple study of schematics, they were able to learn to use advanced weapons and sophisticated vehicles despite not having created their own technology. In addition, they were able to use problem solving skills to overcome obstacles in their path such as restarting the heart of their fallen leader after he was struck by lightning or use rocks to overcome a electric shield that was repelling projectile weapons. It was stated that they had an innate hatred of mankind that was similar to how humans saw cockroaches. With regards to humans, the Terraformars were shown to hold a hierarchy in terms of priority of targets. Primary targets were humans with tools or simply tools themselves with them focusing on more complex machinery. Afterwards, they targeted humans that were alone and then humans that were injured. Finally, for reasons unknown, the Terraformars were shown to target female humans. The reasons for doing so were not explained as it was stated that they did not do so for sexual reasons but instead killed women. Whilst not appearing to show any social structure, there were Evolved Terraformars that were shown to direct and guide their numbers in battle. Some of these evolved kind of Terraformars were shown to wear robes and were revered by the rest of their kind. Younger and smaller Terraformars were provided training by testing them against enemies with the rest of their kind supervising them. In terms of strategy, the Terraformars were shown to develop tactics in order to overcome a foe or obstacle. In their battle against, Adolf Reinhard they made use of projectile weapons but these proved ineffective as they were unable to harm him due to his electrical abilities. Thus, the Terraformars began having a number of them to gather large rocks that they whirled at their target from an elevated position in order to kill Reinhard. In another case, they struggled to enter into Annex-1 due to Division 4 releasing a bacteria-type bio-weapon that killed the Terraformars. This led to the insectoids having a large number of them flutter their wings in order to create a wind that blew away the bacteria in the air allowing them to attack. The attack involved a pair of Terraformars that took the bio-hazard suits from dead Division 4 crewmen in order to survive exposure to the bacteria type and they sought to eliminate the crewmen with that ability. Notes *The Terraformars were shown as the primary antagonists in the Terra Formars series. In other media Films *In Terra Formars, the Terraformars made an appearance in the 2016 live-action Japanese film that adapted the initial expedition to Mars. Appearances *''Terra Formars'': External Links *Terra Formars Wiki Entry Category:Species